1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for clearing a memory device in an inventory controlling machine, accounting machine, register or the like, and more particularly to a memory clearing system in which a clear signal is formed from a combination of input signals which are memorized by a specified person alone, and a third person cannot clear the memory content.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional memory clearing systems for data processing machines and the like, any person can clear the memory content, whenever so desired, by merely pushing once a specific clear key provided in the system. However, in data processing machines used for specific purposes, such as, for example, inventory controlling machines or bank account number indexers, if the memory content is once cleared either inadvertently or intentionally by a person unaccustomed to the machine operation, or by a third person, it is necessary to reregister a vast amount of data all over again, requiring a great deal of labor and time therefor.